


Thoughts

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [10]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Flynn after the events of the first movie contemplating Alan and their 'friendship' so far."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Alan was a weird dude. Flynn had a certain spot of affection for him after all this - he did apparently like a good adventure, and Tron was quite the radical program - but he was still weird. He liked hanging out, but not when Lora was around. Still jealous. Or something.

He was a good programmer, though. Got cuddly after drinks. Liked terrible scifi movies. Almost as serious as his program about freedom and equality.

Okay, seriously cuddly after drinks. Flynn had a lapful of Alan right now, which was why he was thinking so much about him. And not about how warm he felt. Or how badly he wanted to totally completely do him until neither of them could move. Which was why it was silly that he was jealous about him and Lora, because Kevin wanted nothing more than a goddamn threesome.

Had to be a boss. Had to not. A-ass.

Fuck it.


End file.
